Hello
by Alecto2
Summary: ¡¡¡¡OOTP SPOILER ALERT!!!! Si no has leido el quinto libro no sigas leyendo. Harry esta solo y ya no distingue si sueña o si esta despierto y con la partida de Sirius se fue la esperanza de vida nueva y familia verdadera.


NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ALERTA! Si no has leido el quinto libro no sigas leyendo. Estas bajo tu propio riesgo. Este fanfic se situa después del fin del quinto libro y trata de cómo Harry se siente con respecto a la muerte de Sirius...eso es todo. Es corto y esta mas que todo enfocado en momentos claves para Harry y como a este le cuesta aceptar que de verdad no esta. Es bastante triste asi que si no te gustan este tipo de fics no lo leas. Esta basado en la canción "Hello" de Evanescence.  
  
Playground school bell rings again  
  
Rain clouds come to play again  
  
Harry recibe a Hedwig algo perezoso y le acaricia las alas. Agarro la carta que tenia en su pata y antes de abrirla, metió a Hedwig en su jaula, la cual empezó a beber agua.  
  
Era la carta de admisión a Hogwarts para su sexto año.  
  
Suspira mientras revisa la lista de útiles de este año...y a la vez se preguntaba como las personas pensaban en regresar a Hogwarts después de que se había hecho oficial que Voldemort había regresado...y a pesar de eso, desde la ultima vez que lo vio en el Ministerio de la Magia, parecía como si Voldemort se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la tierra, no habían recibido mas ataques ni nada que indicara que de verdad había regresado. Todo parecía estar perfectamente bien...  
  
A excepción de que Sirius ya no estaba.  
  
Has no one told you he's not breathing?  
  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
  
Hello  
  
Harry no podía evitar de vez en cuando sacar el espejo que Sirius le había regalado y darle un vistazo, esperando pacientemente por si aparecía la cara de Sirius, por si quería contactarlo...y hasta una noche de vacaciones despertó porque escucho como Sirius lo llamaba desde el espejo pero cuando llego ya era muy tarde, su rostro no se veía en el espejo.  
  
O quizás fue solo un sueño.  
  
If I smile and don't believe  
  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
  
Para Harry últimamente era difícil distinguir entre un sueño y lo que era real. Ya para el casi todo era lo mismo. Y le costaba aceptar que Sirius hubiera muerto de esa forma...Sirius no se habria dado por vencido tan fácilmente. El no era de esos, él hubiera luchado hasta el final, y todavía no era el final...  
  
"Quizás si eres algo como tu padre después de todo."  
  
Harry miro alrededor y no vio nada...¿quien dijo eso? Él había cerrado la puerta y nadie había entrado...a Harry se le helo la sangre.  
  
Sirius estaba recostado en la puerta mirándolo con una sonrisa.  
  
Harry se levanto de un salto y sin darse cuenta tumbo la jaula de Hedwig que estaba en la mesa a su lado...esta cayo al piso con un estruendo causando que Hedwig hiciera un alboroto. Todo paso muy rápido: Harry trato de levantar la jaula y luego caminar hacia donde Sirius, pero antes de que llegara a el la puerta se abrió y la cara de tía Petunia lo miraba furiosa.  
  
"¡Sirius!" Harry miro detrás de la puerta ya abierta, pero no había nada. Luego miro a tía Petunia furioso y dijo: "¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Sirius estaba aquí y se ha ido!" "Sirius...¿el que se murió?" tía Petunia lo miro confundida. "¡No esta muerto, estaba aquí, hablándome, y se fue por tu culpa!" Harry la miro desesperado, y vio como tía Petunia, que de por si lo miraba como si fuera algo raro, lo estaba mirando mucho peor...pero esta vez la mirada era diferente. Era una mezcla de lastima con preocupación y horror. "Si...claro...mejor te dejo solo..." dijo tía Petunia evitando ahora su mirada y cerrando la puerta.  
  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
  
"¿Sirius? ¿Estas ahí? Ya puedes salir, ¡ya se fue!" dijo Harry mirando alrededor de su habitación. Al ver que luego de un tiempo no pasaba nada se empezó a desesperar y lo busco por todos lados, como si se hubiera perdido en su pequeña habitación...luego de unos largos minutos y de búsqueda fallida Harry se echo en la cama boca abajo y cerro los ojos fuertemente...  
  
Sirius lo había visitado hace unos momentos...¿verdad?  
  
Don't cry  
  
Sintió que sus ojos le ardieron, pero los apretó con mas fuerza. No lloraría, porque no había nada porque llorar.  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
  
Harry despertó al día siguiente y lo sucedido al día anterior quedo como un sueño...bueno, Harry había decidido que iba a ser un sueño..porque, Sirius no hubiera huido de el de esa forma...pero quizás...¿lo estaba tratando de contactar mediante sueños? Voldemort lo hizo con él así que, ¿por qué Sirius no?  
  
TOC TOC  
  
Harry dio un salto al escuchar al alguien en la puerta de su cuarto. La abre para darse cuenta de que era Remus, haciendo su visita semanal para revisar que Harry estuviera bien y que todo estuviera en orden.  
  
"¡Harry!" era la voz de Sirius llamándolo. Harry se olvido por completo de que Remus estaba ahí y corrió a su baúl a sacar el espejo que Sirius le había regalado.  
  
Sirius estaba al otro lado del espejo mirándolo.  
  
Hello i'm still here  
  
"¡Sirius!" dijo Harry lleno de emoción.  
  
Remus se acerco a Harry y miro sobre su hombro al espejo. No había nada, pero Harry seguía hablando con el cómo si de verdad Sirius estuviera ahí.  
  
"Harry...no hay nadie en el espejo..."  
  
"¡Claro que si! Lo que pasa es que Sirius vino ayer a verme pero no pudimos hablar porque mi tía nos interrumpió y se tuvo que ir, pero ahora ha vuelto a hablar conmigo.." dijo Harry mirando a Remus ansioso..este lo miro triste.  
  
"Harry..." dijo Remus poniendo una mano en su hombro.  
  
"Sé que crees que estoy mintiendo, ¡pero es verdad! ¿O no Sirius?" Harry miro de vuelta al espejo esperando por una respuesta.  
  
Sirius ya no estaba ahí, solamente veia su propio reflejo.  
  
All that's left of yesterday 


End file.
